laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft
Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft ist das dritte Spiel der Professor Layton-Reihe, spielt nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora und schließt somit die erste Trilogie ab. Chronologisch gesehen ist es das letzte Spiel der Reihe. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden Abenteuern, die an den fiktiven Orten Saint-Mystère, Dropstone, Folsense und kurzzeitig London spielten, bleiben Professor Layton und seinen Lehrling Luke Triton nun die ganze Zeit in London bzw. im London der Zukunft. Handlung thumb|left|Layton und Luke entdecken die Zeitmaschine.In London steht die Enthüllung einer Zeitmaschine bevor. Dann kommt es jedoch zu einem unerwarteten Zwischenfall: die Zeitmaschine explodiert bei ihrer Inbetriebnahme, und als sich der Qualm lichtet, sind sowohl der Erfinder, Dr. Alain Stolypin, als auch der Premierminister Bill Hawks, der als Versuchskaninchen diente, spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem Layton und Luke zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Brief vom Luke der Zukunft erhalten, in dem er den Professor um Hilfe bittet, da sich London zehn Jahre in der Zukunft in großer Gefahr befinde, beginnen sie eine Suche nach Hinweisen und stoßen im Hinterzimmer eines Uhrenladens auf eine zweite Zeitmaschine, die sie zehn Jahre in die Zukunft verfrachtet. Dort treffen die beiden ein wenig später im Silver Seven Kasino auf den zukünftigen Luke, womit das eigentliche Abenteuer erst seinen Anfang nimmt. Denn der Layton der Zukunft ist angeblich böse und hat mit seinem Clan die Herrschaft über die Stadt übernommen. Außerdem begegnen Luke und der Professor Claire, der eigentlich bei einer Explosion in einem Labor verstorbenen Freundin des Professors... Prolog: Der Uhrenladen in der Midland Road Kapitel 1: Ist dies die Zukunft? Kapitel 2: Ein junger Mann namens Luke Kapitel 3: Rätselhafte Zukunft Kapitel 4: Zurück in die Gegenwart Kapitel 5: Der vergessene Fall Kapitel 6: Unerwartete Reisegefährten Kapitel 7: Chinatown Kapitel 8: Ein Treffen am Flussufer Kapitel 9: Der Herr der Pagode Kapitel 10: Jenseits der Themse Kapitel 11: Das Zeitlabor Kapitel 12: Die Enthüllung Kapitel 13: Das Bollwerk des Wahns Epilog: Die verlorene Zukunft Nebenaufgaben Im Koffer des Professors kann man neben Laytons Tagebuch, den Geheimnissen und dem Rätselindex wieder Langzeitaufgaben finden. Dieses Mal gibt es drei statt der je vier Aufgaben in den ersten beiden Teilen. Luke und der Professor erhalten für diese Nebenaufgaben wieder nach dem Lösen bestimmter Rätsel passende Gegenstände. Hat man alle entdeckt, lassen sich die Aufgaben vollständig lösen. * Bilderbuch: Anhand von Hinweisen soll eine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt werden. * Papagei: Wieder ist ein Tier im Koffer. Dieser Vogel kann trainiert werden, um Gegenstände zu transportieren. * Spielzeugauto: Ähnlich dem Hamster aus Teil 2 muss das Auto durch einen Hindernisparcours gelenkt werden. Doch diesmal gibt man die Richtung selbst vor. Entwicklung Veränderungen * Die Rätsel werden auch von Flora und Clive gelöst. * Es gibt einen Rätsel-Wettkampf. Man kann jedoch kein Pikarat dadurch erringen. * Zusätzlich zu den drei Hinweisen wurde hier auch der „Supertipp“, welcher dem Spieler 2''' Hinweismünzen kostet, eingeführt. Rezensionen '''PlanetDS.de: Auszeichnungen * MTV Game Awards 2010: In der Kategorie „Whole World In Your Pocket“.MTV Game Award Gewinner * 'N-ZONE ' zeichnete Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft als „BESTE DS-Spiel 2010“ aus. Charaktere Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke im Molentary-Express.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Profil Flora.jpg| Flora Reinhold |link=Flora Reinhold Profil Clive.jpg| Älterer Luke |link=Älterer Luke Profil Claire.jpg| Celeste Folley |link=Celeste Folley Don Paolo Lachend.jpg| Don Paolo |link=Don Paolo :Weitere Charaktere: Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft/Charaktere Medien * Layton Kyōju to Saigo no Jikan Ryokou (OST) Wissenswertes * Das Spiel wurde in Europa am selben Tag wie der Film, Professor Layton und die ewige Diva, herausgegeben, am 8. Oktober 2010. * Das Spiel belegt den 15. Platz der bestverkauften Spiele in Japan 2008Bestverkaufte Spiele in Japan 2008 Hier befindet sich Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft aus Platz 15.. * Das Spiel beinhaltet 168 Rätsel und enthält 14 Kapitel. * Bis zu 6000 Pikarat kann der Spieler erhalten und 300 Hinweismünzen finden. * Einige Gegenstände müssen mehrmals berührt werden, um die versteckten Hinweismünzen zu finden. ** Ähnlich ist es bei versteckten Rätseln. * Das Lied, welches während der Credits des Spiels zu hören ist, heißt Time Travel und wird von der japanischen Sängerin Ann Sally gesungen. Galerie Artworks PL3 artwork.jpg|Artwork des Original-Titelbildes PL3 artwork3.jpg|Artwork zum Spielbeginn Professor-layton-3.jpg|Artwork zum London der Zukunft Screenshots Layton und Luke.png|Vor der Präsentation der Maschine Layton und Luke2.png|Hier lesen sie den Brief von dem Zukunfts-Luke PL3 Luke Luke layton.jpg|Luke und Layton treffen Lukes älteres Ich Layton und Luke3.png|Hier befinden sich die beiden Lukes neben Layton Uhr Layton3.png|Claires Taschenuhr :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft/Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite (Englisch) * Rezension auf PlanetDS.de Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Unwound Future es:El profesor Layton y el futuro perdido fr:Professeur Layton et le destin perdu it:Il Professor Layton e il Futuro Perduto nl:Professor Layton en de Verloren Toekomst Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Hauptspiele